Acantha
Acantha belongs to Colfea, ask me first before you use her! She is a member of the Canine Pack. Appearance Acantha is a Liver DalmationXCarpathian Sheepdog, with probably some other breed heritage further up in the family tree, explaining her semi-pointy ears. She has liver ears, a liver stripe going up her muzzle, liver coloured back paws, a hear-shaped patch on her left side and the underside of her tail is also live coloured. She has light grey spots on the underside of her tail and liver spots on on both sides and on both front paws. She wears a brown strip of fabric around her front left paw to signify that she's apart of the Canine Pack. On both front paws she has two lime green bracelets with red flowers on them, a gift from Crispin. She has lime green eyes and semi-perky ears. She around the same size as a Dalmatian. Personality Acantha is a slightly clueless pup, but is really sweet. She is very adventurous and curious, often liking to wander off either by herself, with Crispin or with another one of her friends. She's very cheerful, and a hopeless optimist, which often ticks others off. She tries to make friends with everyone, and feels bad if someone doesn't like her. She's fairly confident in herself, and is hardly ever has a low point, but when she does, she feels like she can't tell anyone, due to she's the cheerful one. She unfortunately is very bad at empathizing with others, and feels out of place when someone's upset around her. She is very forgiving, and will forget all your sins towards her with a drop of a hat. She's very bad at defending herself, and if someone picks on her, she is basically defenseless, due to her sister always protecting her, never giving her a chance to learn to stand up for herself. She cares deeply for everyone around her, often surprising them with handmade gifts and what-not. She's very dependent on other around her. Bio Acantha and her sister, Lotus, were abandoned at a very young age in an alley. Acantha doesn't remember anything from that time, due to being so young, practically an infant. She was often left in a cardboard box, or under a cloth in between a few trash cans, while her sister went to look for food for the both of them. During those times, Acantha would often wander off to explore by herself, usually trying to be back in the same spot before Lotus returned. When Acantha was fifteen (in human years), Lotus founded the Canine Pack, which Acantha was made to join. At first, she really didn't want to, due wanting to be her own pup, but her sister didn't listen to her. Soon, Cade and Devlin joined, whom Acantha liked and often hang-out with Devlin. One evening, when Lotus was out looking for food with Cade, Acantha slipped out of the cave and went to stroll along the shore line. She saw Crispin, and being the friendly pup she was, went to say hi to him. The two got along well, and chatted, while sitting on a large rock. They exchanged information about each other, Acantha told him about Canine Pack, while Crispin told her about how he was a stray, and thought the idea of the pack sounded fun. Devlin came out to look for her, and told her to come back to the cave, due to her sister would be back soon and wouldn't be the cool cucumber she usually is if she found out that she had wandered off. Acantha knew he was right, but thought that Crispin should come with, to see if Lotus and Cade would let him join. They made it back to the cave before the two other dogs got back. Once Lotus had returned, Acantha asked her if her new friend could join. Lotus was confused as to what Crispin was even doing in the cave, but Devlin covered for her, telling the alpha that he had found the other pup outside. Lotus allowed Crispin to join. Collabs, Songs, Stories By others: Velocaraptor's Regret Relationships Lotus: Acantha does love her sister, and greatly appreciates that she's in her life, and that she looks after her. But, she often feels like she's too over-protective, and that she doesn't let her be her own pup. She is often thankful for her watching over her and taking care of her, but finds it a little hard to bond with her due to her cold demeanor. Cade: Acantha is slightly scared of Cade, but thinks he's a good member of the team. She thinks that he's probably one of the smartest and strongest out of all the other team members. She is glad that he looks after her every now and then, but feels like a bit of a burden, thinking the Beta has better stuff to do. Devlin: Devlin is her second best friend, but thinks he's slightly lazy. She enjoys spending time with him, and often partners up with him, when she doesn't partner with Crispin, to look for supplies. She finds it amusing how he uncovers others secrets without meaning to, and doesn't see anything wrong with it, as she doesn't think anybody has anything to hide. Crispin: Definitely her best friend, she loves hanging out with him, and is one of the only pups she can spill her secrets and fears to. She loves hanging out with him, and often goes on 'adventures' with him. She is aware that he has a crush on her, and tries to gently let him know that she isn't interested in dating him, but he doesn't care. She finds his prank amusing, but doesn't join in on them. Radio: Radio is the one pup that Acantha doesn't really get along with. She's convinced that the gamma hates her, to her ignoring her most often than not, and figures that she should fight fire with fire. Jaeger: Ever since he first joined the pack, she instantly liked him. She often goes to him for help or advice, when she can't talk to her friends or her sister. She feels slightly sheepish when he clearly gets annoyed with her optimism, but doesn't let it get her down. Syca: She finds it annoying how stubborn and how she's almost always excited about something. She does, however find herself slightly jealous how independent she is. She thinks it's silly how she get's annoyed when someone compliments her, as Aca herself gladly accepts any compliment with a beaming thank you. Brandon: She greatly enjoys hanging out with Brandon, having fun when the two are together. She appreciates him trying to get her to stand on her own four feet, but sometimes feels like there isn't any point in doing it, as she has remained reliant on her sister for so many years. Tasha: Acantha greatly enjoys hanging out with the other delta, believing they have a some kind of bond, due to being the only two on the same rank. She finds it sometimes slightly hard to communicate with her, but the two of them usually find somekind of way to talk. Vincent: She enjoys spending time with the spontaneous pup. Although, she often shies away when he claims that he's gonna go see the rivaling pack's territory, and often tries to convince him not to. She loves how kind and empathetic he is, making a nice change from some of the more cold members of the pack. Ravioli: She really likes the beta. She is thankful for all the help he offers her, often finding his advice useful. Most of the time she doesn't even realize that she's relying on him too much, and that it might be somewhat claustrophobic. But then she gets somewhat mixed signals when he jumps to the rescue to protect her. She thinks that he and Lotus would make a great couple, often urging the two to give it a go. Rigatoni: Whilst she isn't all that close with him, she still like him. She likes how easy going he is, but can find it somewhat annoying at times, but she doesn't really tell anyone that. She doesn't really like to share her concerns with him, believing that he won't take them seriously, and just brush them off. But she does like how caring he is. Trivia Crush: Despite being best friends with both Devlin and Crispin, she doesn't have a crush on either of them. She has a large crush on Vincent, greatly enjoying hanging out with him. She often enjoys going for runs with him, but often runs out of energy long before he does. When he goes to do 'stunts' around humans, she does come with him, but keeps her distance from the people. Fears: She's very afraid of sharks, which is why she hardly ever goes out swimming or just strolling on the shore, without someone with her. Random Facts: *She loves little trinkets, like bracelets *She gets cold very easily *She's a delta in the Canine Pack, due to her sister thinking that she really doesn't have any qualities that would give a higher rank *Most pups call Aca *She was named after a Greek deity, and a spiky Acanthus plant Gallery acanthasketch.jpg|First sketch note I doodled of her during a very boring class (it was maths, are you surprised?) AcaXCrisp.png|Haha, a little christmas themed thingy! As you can see, Crisp is clearly under that mistletoe for a reason, but Aca is just going to friendzone him. This gorgeous piece is by EmpireAbove on DA! ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas at the CP! AcabyJade.jpg|Sweet gift by JadeTheCombatPup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Canine Pack Category:Female Category:Mixed Breed Category:Colfea's Chara